Xenocide
by Ultimagu
Summary: This story takes place in the aftermath of After Mogul, where two societies still exist. The Red who believe in genocide of the Mindworms. As well as the Green who do not believe in the genocide of the Mindworms. The fifth in the Brianback Series. WIP.
1. Timeline

_500 AM (After Mogul)_

The original names of the continents had always been a treasured gift. That was why they were the western, the central, and the eastern continents. The northern continent, and the isle of Dexamenus. Rather riveting names huh? In its simplicity, man had forgone the original names of the Western Iberian Continent. The Central Jihad Continent. The Eastern Greensplor Continent. As well as the Northern Island of Dalmasca. The Last Civilization, meaning the eight factions that were once pitted against each other no longer had much meaning. None, but Mogul Brianback's Eye of the Dragon. Of course his son, Eric Brianbacks was despised across the known civilization. Where Mogul had triumphed and won against the Mindworms over centuries, his son, while efficient in keeping man alive, had been a despot, no more and no less.

Those against Xenocide, the Greens, usually loathed to speak his name. Those who had been for Xenocide, the Reds, usually spoke it in grudging respect. Now in these days, 300 years after his death, and more than 1200 years since man's escape from Earth, man was a whole lot more simple. He was simple, and at the same time much more complex. Neither the Greens or the Reds tended to mince words about. Hence their simplistic names. Their technology was phenomenal however. Quantum energy just wouldn't do. A Singularity generator had to be installed to nearly every piece of machinery and computer. Network Nodes? Those were of the distant past. In this modern era, onl Psyche Nodes would do.

Though the Greens and the Reds each held roughly 80,000 people in a single city about 30 kilometers apart, and they detested each other, they did not wage war on one another. They had assessed each other after the war on the Mindworms and come upon a conclusion. A rather...odd conclusion to us perhaps. They said each government would control a box of territory of 15 kilometers radius from the city center. Then each government would be given control of one of the two moons. The Reds gained Alpha Rhea, while the Greens gained Primus. Interestingly enough, Alpha Rhea, and the isle of Dexamenus where perhaps the only two places which had kept their original names.

The problem, as there always seems to be one with humans, is the rights to the materials of the planet. Many age old cities remained, and neither power held the resources to dismantle one of the great achievements to human kind. It was likely by estimate, that they could not dismantle the cities of old within a millennium, by which their population was expected to be 700,000.

The motion that ended up being carried, is that they would start up a new lucrative business. Hunters. To be a Hunter meant you woudl scavenge the depths of the old cities for specific materials while government crews would begin on the outside and scavenge away.

This was met well for the most part. People were glad to be able to make money in some way. While at the same time benefiting the race by enhancing them physically.

_512 AM_

It was in 512 AM that things took their first turn from the projected path. Alpha Rhea of the Reds sent forth its newest batch of 10,000 souls to the Red Capital of Myrn and they were then assimilated to form a city on the coast. Territory wise, this cut off the Green from the ocean for another 400 kilometers in another direction. Though the Green could still access the ocean through the Red's territory, it gave a sense of superiority to the Red. Already they were playing mind games with each other.

This was further pushed when the Green rediscovered an old mine which was still in decent condition, and thus projected the Green faster along the path. Though the Red could still acquire these materials from the Green, undoubtedly the best of the material would be left for the Greens themselves.

Oddly enough, no one, even after a full year, has celebrated the anniversary of the destruction of the Mindworms.

_537 AM_

The first Hunters successfully manage to make their way into the Dragon's Nest on the isle of Dexamenus. Their broadcast read: _"We have managed to breach the outer hull and the remaining automated defenses. No signs of lifeforms are repor-"_Then nothing. Using an old archived file of the isle of Dexamenus, it was determined that the Hunters had made it through the forty kilometer thick defensive wall around the island, and then criss-crossed the ruins of the old fleets still trying to protect the island from the Mindworms, managed to make their way to the lowest level of the docks in Dragon's Nest. Nothing more could be reported because an exact location had never been determined.

_541 AM_

Official Decision agrees to call off the new calendar dates of After Mogul, and instead decide to revert back to the old calendar of AD. Thus making the year 3237 A.D. This honestly comes to a surprise to many people, and a counter-motion is carried that they should forget their old ways of life on Earth. The argument that mankind had survived for over a thousand years since their abandonment of Earth, swayed the minds of the 170,000 population. The calendar would remain as it was. This action however, would push two hidden figures into a chain of events that dwarfed many things in significance, and size.

_576 AM_

By the time the year 576 rolled by, the Red faction housed 200,000 citizens and was working its way along the tail of the western continent. The Green faction on the other hand had a population of 240,000 and were working their way up the neck of the western continent. The were very much alike still. They had somehow maintained a friendly relationship with one another despite disapproving of one another's methods and ideals. While both believed in a hard working economy that emphasized technology, ecology, and passive aggressive peace, they did differ on some major issues.

Not a single hunter cell has been able to make it back into the Isle of Dexamenus. So many groups had died there, the Green had made the area a forbidden zone. While the Red spoke to their hunters and told them if they could wait just a little longer to make sure they were ready for it, then the Red would be weeded of the weak hunters. This idea of social darwinism upset many Green to the point of protesting. And believe you and me, the Green may have been hard working, but they could be some of the biggest lazy bums in all of Chiron after work.

Another key difference between the two was the system of government. The Red had made it abundantly clear that Alpha Rhea was their capital, and all other territories reported back to Alpha Rhea. The Green said that this idea of central government wouldn't work anymore. So they set up an equal government system which made each territory its own sovereignty that were sworn to a greater ideal together. The Red, eager for a chance at giving criticism back, said this idea was little better than Feudalism. Pushing the idea further the Red put forth a statement that on the list of effective governments, feudalism was just below republicanism which both were better than democracy on large scales. Of course a central authoritarian government with minimal republicanism was at the top of the list.

_593 AM_

Given another seventeen years to roll by, and both the Red and the Green were surprised at their rapidly growing populations. To be honest they felt some pity for the government of old on Earth who couldn't build enough to fit all of the people constantly being added on to the population. It was in this year that all expectations had been surpassed where the Red held a population of 300,000 citizens. That is while the Green held 320,000 people.

It was also in this shameful year that the first military was reorganized. As it was, that since Eric Brianbacks terrible reign, the military had been a thing of the past. In its place a heavy police was formed to patrol and keep the peace. They were called the 'heavy' police because they were more like a National Guard than anything, only more active.

Of course this first military was made in the Red faction where it was planned that the military would help assist in all strategic posts and construction. That is to say they would be placed in special places to keep the peace when the heavy police couldn't handle the situation, and they would also be devoted to reconstruction of old roads, buildings, anything new settlers needed.

_600 AM_

The introduction of the 427 year old man, the oldest still alive, was made known to the public. His name would be a crowd favorite and yet despised everywhere. Arguel Brianbacks. The son of Eric Brianbacks. Grandson of the esteemed Mogul Brianbacks.


	2. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


End file.
